Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 9
Text Chapter 9 - Angela vs Bella II In the mid nightingale air the bomb came like a women! Then they from the helicopter saw! It was Mrs Clearwater who was dead by the nuke, not ANGELA! "gasp" chocolove gasped! "but how homie" tanishahsnqua asked! "I used a replacement jutsu" angela say and then go for bella who was in the copter! "Mrs Clearwater was evil she sold orphans to bonemeet makers in mexico so fuck you Mexicans! ARE YOU ONE OF THEM!?" not deputy but yes vampiore agnel "do not scar" bella sayd stepping out of the chopter! "no what are you do?" chardley screet! "I am doing what will save your lives! Goodbye dad thanks for not touching my brest" she say and then step to out the chopter to sack herseel to angela so that other would scram! "FUOCK YOU YOU STUPID SHITBRIK!" angela the screem with her divine satanic vamire powers! She luged in midard and cut bella in HALF! "FUCK YOU BACK YOU CUNTY FUCKSTIK!" bella say and taped hersoulf back together with scotch taep! Then she also used magic! "WINGARDUM LEVIOSIR!" she say and then shot an other nuke right into agneals face! But angela had learnd to talk to bones in chapter 2 from bones lady so she taked to mrs cleerwaters bones. "bones do what I say" she sayed with the forse of a deputy! "okay" ms cleerwaer bones say back. They get up and catch the nuke and ate it with might! They took out a bone it was long and thrusty to thust it at bella the gaping hore! "I now your weakness bella it is sex!" ageal! They run after bella thrugh fucks school woods and bella got out of site of angeal and dead ms cleerbush. "dammit what the fuck will I do" angela say NOW really f-ing pissy! Like serious she is pms right nw. angela got vampd out when she was pmsig that is why she is such a fulcking bitch all the tiem shes not that evil! Angela piked up bela sent she zoomed away real fast and shot by some chopters in cops and polise but she just delfekt with 3 yard longe smarui sord because she is ass bad and the cops had biology but biolgy is not as good as evil unless it is evil biolgy so copther try to gun but angela not cant catch! "ha. Simpletons" angela say now at school running thrugh halls to find bella! She overtaed mr cleerwater and then he was all like "fuck u for running in the hals" but angela didn't take none of his shit so she slaped her ass good at him and he got a boner! She used the boner to get away wil e he lerned his wife was dead because her bones flew by after speeding not catched angela! "DIE FOR LOVE" angeal say and she used sord to jury up a circle of demon it was pulsating and gooey and exploded creem all over bella wile she was in hall and tyrign to get to bilology class! "not even biology can save you whore" she say! But bella exploded raegily becuase she make gun out of biogy and she was redy to kill self so she new guns well! She shot demon sircle and it blew up and bits of angela was coverd in sticky goo. "ewwwww" angela say but then saw mike! "fine if it caent kill you then I will kil ur boyfriend since edowerd duped you whore ass" "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY MIKEYPOOO" bella sceay! She ran to mike and stated frenching his lucsious tounge in frot of the entire school and then agenal jumped on to them and grabbed a locker and beat his frant fece in with it! An soon even mike wa trying to run but it was no use they wered to not figte a vampire strength! "fine take me but save bella!" mike say! Angelas hart for the first time she since became vamped out got warm and melted and then pumped blood thrugh her body! It came ut of her vajayjay sinec she on period but that not important! She then got womanly and went all "awww" and then say that they get 2 secund head start. "this is a joyous day let us flee" mike say and they ran to the sunsetting ith bella in tow to escape furks because angelas hart beated just once. But then it stoped beating and she got fucking pissed agin. "I am fucking pissed who to kill next!?" she say. Vella and mike were in mecixo by now no fucking way angela was going there. Then she saw… LUAREN! Characters Notes Chapter 9